Fiber optic cables and assemblies should preserve optical performance when deployed in the intended environment while also satisfying any other requirements for the environment. Indoor cables for riser and/or plenum spaces, for example, may require certain flame-retardant ratings as well as mechanical requirements. Mechanical characteristics such as crush performance, permissible bend radii, and temperature performance in part determine how installation and use of the cable in the installation space affect optical performance of the cable.